


Depths and Shallows

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: A glimpse of the Shopkeeper’s childhood, and the zee means to them.





	Depths and Shallows

Your first welcome memory is not of a parent’s arms, nor firelight, nor the warmth of home.

It is dark sand on a glim-lit beach seen from a child’s height, mud between your toes and cold water washing your ankles. There are no tidal pools in the Neath, but there are shallows, and things living in them: fragile, bioluminescent, beautiful and alien and blameless in their predatory way. You reach down into the water, feeling a forest of tiny tendrils grasp at your fingers, and you know that out beyond that shore, in those salt depths, even you could belong.


End file.
